Say Something
by Lala Primrose
Summary: On the way to visit Uncle Jamie via airplane, three siblings suffered major turbulence to knock them out of the plane and into a new world. The world of Ivalice where they were found by a caring couple. Now their journey begins to find their way back home, hopefully they find themselves on the way.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: LALA PRIMROSE DOES NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY XII! ALL I OWN IS KIKI, JACK, RAMOS, SEPHRA AND A FEW MORE PEOPLE OUTSIDE THE CAST IN THE GAME!**

Anyway, now that was said and done... Enjoy please~ Remember this is only a prologue and that none of the actual characters will show up just yet. There will also be many OCs who will come in go within the series. Constructive criticism is highly wanted. I can only get better if people show me what I need to improve.

* * *

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_I'll be the one, if you want me to._

_Anywhere I would've followed you._

"Kiki, Ramos! Come here for a sec." Came the call of their mother, a sixteen year old girl and an eighteen year old boy came to the woman who stood next to their father. A seven year old boy remained behind them, staring at the large sign showing the flight times with big blue eyes. The girl had her arms stretched out as she ran with her brown shoulder blade length hair flowing behind her, cheeks puffed out while she made raspberry noises to simulate a plane.

The eldest child just walking next to her with a roll of his grayish eyes but the amused smirk still remained on his lips. Both stopped in front of their parents, almost as if they were looking into a mirror of their future looks. Kiki's rounded heart-shaped face looked almost identical to her mothers, save for the baby fat rounding her face still, and blue eyes to match her brown hair and pale skin. Ramos on the other hand had his father's ashy blonde hair that was cut just above his brow leading to his gray eyes on his tanned face.

"Now you two need to call us as soon as the plane lands. At least one of you need to so we know you got there safely. You're uncle will be waiting in the lobby for you guys. Right dear?" The woman asked as she looked up her husband who smiled down at his kids after watching the youngest slowly start to make his way over to them.

"Uncle James will be there in his purple suit so you'll be able to spot him… But kids. Promise us you'll keep an eye on Jack, keep him safe no matter what. We don't want a repeat of Disney." The deep voice of their father gently warned them as his grip on his wife's waist tightened only a little at the memory. Kiki's eyes going to the side as her hand rested just below her ribs as Ramos looked at her with a frown.

"I promise."

_And I am feeling so small._

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all._

Sitting in her seat, Kiki had the small seven year old boy on her lap as they both pointed out the window. His seat next to her empty save for a small ash brown bear, and the seat next to that was occupied by Ramos who was flipping through a manual he had put in his pocket. The flight was already in process, it had been for an hour already. Despite this, both Kiki and Jack were still amused to no end by the clouds outside the window.

Everything was peaceful. A gentle day it seemed to be as they remained blissfully unaware. Like everything good in life, it must end.

_And I will stumble and fall._

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl._

"KIKI! JACK! GRAB MY HAND!" Ramos yelled over the roaring wind from the open hole that had suddenly been made on the plane's side across from them. Screams were everywhere, belonging were being blown violently away. The gentle days had ended. Three siblings huddled together while grasping tightly to each other. The older two making a barricade of sorts to keep their youngest sibling safe as the wind tried to tear them apart.

A bear could be seen flying out of the hole, and not soon after was Jack. Following Kiki who was diving to reach him without much thought, and then Ramos who had a parachute on his back. The bear was back in the arms of the little one, and the child was in the arms of the girl who was then embraced by her brother. Just as the parachute opened to slow their fall.

Jack was crying and shaking violently in the arms of his sister, screaming for his mother with his pants wet. Kiki was shivering from fear and holding tightly onto him while whispering things into his ear to calm him. Ramos was seemingly calm, but even his body was shuddering without his consent as well. They were all scared.

_And I will swallow my pride._

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye._

"I'm scared.. I want mama… And daddy…" Jack hiccuped in between each line, tears streaming down his face while Kiki used her fingers to wipe them away. "I'm… I'm scared too Jack.. But we are going to be alright.." The girl said with a shaky smile, her fingers trembling as she tried not to feel so useless. It took everything she had to keep it together. She promised.

"We'll be fine. We have a parachute. We will land shortly and the police will find us and we will go home." Ramos adds as he kept his eyes locked on the horizon. He was biting the inside of his cheek, there was something he was hiding. "Both of you will be fine." He promised.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._

_Anywhere I would've followed you._

"Ramos!Say something!" Kiki screamed as their descent began to pick up again, the ground getting closer with every second. She could feel something wet dripping on her and staining her clothes. It was sticky. "Kiki!I'm scared!" Jack cried as he buried his face deeper into his sister's chest. "I can't…" Ramos muttered quietly before it all went black.

**_Say something…_**

"Serpha! They're hurt!"


	2. Chapter 1: That Hurts!

**DISCLAIMER: LALA PRIMROSE DOES NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY XII IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM! ALL SHE OWNS IS KIKI, JACK, RAMOS, SEPHRA, AND LUDWIG!**

Chapter 1 is up and running. Me is happy~ Anyway this all takes place six years before the game actually begins.I hope you all enjoy the introduction of Reks and Migelo.

* * *

"Promise us you'll look after Jack. Protect him you two." Her father says as they stood facing each other. A frown on his face as his gray eyes stared down at her. "I promise Dad. Besides, Ramos is there too." Kiki responds with a big smile. Unaware of the sadness in his gaze before he disappeared.

The brown haired girl now stood next to her five year old brother, with her being fourteen at the moment. Ramos comes running towards them was sixteen. They were within Disney Quest, the five floors of cafes and games. The dimly lit rooms filled with varying arcade games of all styles.

"Come on you two. I want to go play on the Mighty Ducks Pinball Game." Ramos said as he pulled her toward the large platform. Jack stumbling every so often as he tried to keep up.

"Ramos, Jack can't keep up." Kiki says as she tried to dig the heels of her black converses but to no avail.

"We are almost there. He can deal for a few seconds." Ramos replied as he sped up. Causing a painful jerk to Kiki's arms, almost causing Jack to fall face first into the ground. Though the little boy did tumble onto his knees and was being dragged on the.

"Ramos stop! That hurts!" Kiki yelled before someone ran into her arm whose hand was holding tightly to Jack's smaller one.

"Fine! I'll go by myself!" He yelled back sharply while letting go of his sister's hand. "I'll see you at the entrance with Jack." Now her blue eyes lost the view of her older brother's back from the influx of people rushing in front of her.

Turning around to look at Jack, she noticed he was no where to be found. She was alone in a sea of unfamiliar faces, and panic was bubbling in her stomach.

"Jack! Where are you!" The brunette panickedly asked, her voice becoming loud so that the small boy could hear her over the crowd while her eyes searched everywhere for him. Every second that passed felt like hours until she heard it.

"Kiki!"

Quickly rushing forward toward where she heard her name be called, she saw Jack being herded outside by a large group of adults who were unaware of his presence. She wasted no time in pushing past the people who got in between her and her brother as she ran toward the exit. Making it in time to see the elevator close before her eyes.

The seconds it took for the next elevator to come back brought her no relief, even after she had boarded into it. Her anxiety was reaching it's peak just as the doors had opened to reveal the lobby. "Jack!" The brunette yelled as she bursted out of the elevator and headed straight for the door leading out of the building.

Her abrupt stop once outside the doors into the cool had turned into a skid as her eyes caught a flash of blond to her left. Jack was standing on the far left of the building with tears streaming down his chipmunk cheeks. A breath of relief consumed her being upon seeing her youngest brother unharmed."Jeez, Jack. You scared me there."

Kneeling down to his level, she brought the sobbing boy into her arms. "It's okay. Shhhh. It's okay." Kiki softly whispered in his ear while rubbing his back to sooth the five year old."You want to go find Ramos?" Kiki asked, getting a nod in response. "We'll find him and then everything will be alright."

It all happened so fast, the brunette didn't even realize what she had done until she was laying on her back, staring up at the sky as her side began to pulse and it felt like she had landed on spilt soda. Jack was staring at her from a bush that had soften his fall.

Screams were every where. The smell of rust sucker punched her senses as well as the god-awful taste that began to permeate her mouth as a strange liquid.

"Kiki!"Her mother's voice screamed out to her but all she saw was her two brothers that were now staring down at her.

_**Say Something…**_

"You're going to be okay baby girl. Just keep looking at Daddy." Her mouth opened a bit as she tried to ask why, but what she assumed to be drool dripped from her mouth as she made a gargle sound.

"An ambulance is on it's way…." The stranger's voice seemed so far off now, as Kiki's vision began to get hazy and darken a bit. It even began to get colder. "I'm sorry Kiki… I'm sorry.." Ramos said as he stared down at her with tears in his eyes, Jack was wailing loudly as their mother pulled him into her and out of her view.

"Wh-what's… Happening?" Kiki managed out though it was horribly muffled by gargling, but it seemed only Ramos could understand her at the moment as more people began to crowd around her, the puddle of spilt soda was getting bigger and was soaking through her shirt.

"I'm sorry.."

"KIKI!"

The brunette shot up from the bed that she had been resting in, before a loud groan escaped her lips. Her whole body was pulsing in pain from the sudden movement. Her blue eyes closed tightly as her hand grasped on the baggy shirt that hung off her upper body. A shallow gasp came from her as she began to realize that she was in a lot more pain than she had originally thought.

"Kiki!"A voice she had known to belong to Jack, excitedly shouted her name as the sound of his tiny feet pounded against the wood floor to her. Her eyes opening in time to see him jumping on the bed and hugging her tightly.

"You're okay." He said happily while snuggling into her shoulder to which she noticed with a wince, was wrapped in bandages. Yet, she kept her pain a secret from the cheerful boy. "I won't go down that easy. I got you to take care of." Kiki says as a hand ruffled his hair, showing a bandage on his cheek and one wrapped around his bicep. The sight alone caused a pang of guilt. She should have held on tighter… She should have been stronger..

"Good to see Sleeping Beast awakes."

"Shut it you stupid poop monkey." Kiki replies as she glares at Ramos who was as bandaged as she was, but with a gauze wrapped around his head as well, but that didn't stop her from puffing out her cheeks childishly as she always did when she was angry with anyone.

Rolling his gray eyes, the blond male simply crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Well you are obviously well if you think of names like that." He says before Jack leans back from his spot on Kiki's shoulder.

"Kiki, these nice people took us in and were treating us. They made me and Ramos dinner out of this weird meat from this bird chicken thing. It was HUGE! And there was this weird old blue lizard guy named Migelo who walked on his two leg-"

"Little Jack, I do believe that your sister needs to refrain from too much excitement as she seems to have just woken up… It would also be best that I tend to her bandages as well. Ramos, would you take him and go see Ludwig. He may need you two to help him with our Cockatrices." An elderly woman says with a warm smile as she walked in, stopping next to the bed. Her hair was pure white and twisted into a messy bun at the back of her head with light hazel gray eyes. She wore a simple white button up shirt with red arabian styled pants that puffed out then gold and red flats.

"Will do Mrs. Sephra." Ramos said as he picked Jack up by the back of his metal cropped vest that she just noticed and placed him on the floor. Much to the seven year old's dismay, and he followed in his sister's footsteps by crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks to show it. "You spend too much time with Kiki anyway, it's time we had some brother bonding." Ramos said, placing his hand on the younger boys shoulder and pushing him out of the room gently as he left as well.

His attire was different too. It was a white renaissance shirt with the puffed out sleeves, the almost v-neck cut that the strings could be tied to close and matching brown capris with leather boots. "We'll see you later."

Then he shut the door behind him and Kiki was alone with Sephra. Needless to say, she was very confused now. What was a cockatrice and why was Sephra this woman's name. It was weird and foreign. They couldn't have gotten that far away from America in an hour, besides they were heading to New York from Florida to meet Uncle Jamie.

"You are confused, aren't you dear?" Sephra asked as she sat in the chair next to the bed. Looking at her hands, Kiki nods while curling and uncurling her fingers. "What happened to me and my brothers?" The brunette asked as her brows furrowed a bit as a dull ache began to throb in her head at her even trying to think about it at the moment. All she remember was falling from the plane.

"From what Ramos and Little Jack told me. You three fell off an airship with a.. A 'parachute' I believe he called it. One of the parts from the airship had hit the fabric of the parachute and had scrapped both you and Ramos. Little Jack remained unharmed by it. Though the fall and hitting the ground is what got him. My husband found you three laying in the sands on his way back from Rabanastre." Sephra had chosen this time to pause and collect the small kit from the dresser on the far wall, letting the information sink in to Kiki's brain.

"We got you guys in here and began to use curative magick on you all. But even that can only do so much. Luckily for you guys, I once was given the opportunity to study under a rouge Viera about how to treat wounds.. Little Jack was the first to wake up four days ago, then Ramos two days ago, now you. A week exactly after we found you outside." With that, the woman sat back down in the chair, opening the small kit with a smile.

"I'm sorry for the trouble we have caused you…" Kiki apologized before nibbling on her lower lip debating whether or not to continue with her curiousity. "But could you please tell me where we are? What is Rabanastre? " She asked before helping Sephra get rid of the large shirt by raising her arms when the white haired woman pulled the shirt over her head.

"Kiki was it? Well, you three are currently in the kingdom of Dalmasca. Really close to the Royal City Rabanastre. Or how Ramos put it, the capitol. He told me already that you all are really far from home. You three are welcomed to stay here as long as you need." Sephra answers as she gently moved Kiki to shift so she could untie the bandages wrapped around her waist, her bra still covering her bosom.

"Real-! Ow, that hurt." The brunette said after expanding her lungs too much from being overjoyed at having shelter for her brothers. "Haha. Be careful Kiki, you have quite a lot of injuries."

"Now you tell me."

"All done!" Sephra announced cheerfully as she withdrew her hand from the newly wrapped bandages. "Too bad I can't use magick on you today. Otherwise it might compromise your body." With just one look of Kiki's face, she got the inclination that an explanation was in order.

"If your body is healed only by curative magicks alone, the slower your natural healing process will become. So I put a few days in between each time I do a large quantity of magicks to a person." Kiki's confusion remained, did this woman really use magic on her. Like in those video games she played.

"You mean you can heal people with magic? Are potions and ethers here too?" She asked leaning forward excitedly, much like Jack would do whenever he saw something new. Chuckling into her hand, Sephra stood up and placed the small kit back on it's place in the dresser again.

"Yes, dear. If you want, I'll teach you some when you are well and maybe get some licences for you." The woman says while ruffling the brown locks of the younger female who looked ecstatic.

"I'll go find you some clothes to change into, then we'll get you up and walking."

Then she was left alone again. Though she remained relaxed and mellow as the sunlight from the window next to the bed poured out on her. From how high the sun was in the sky, it was around noon. Slowly the brunette scootched over to the window, her hands gently grasping the knobs before pushing it open and letting in the small breeze of fresh air.

Kiki leaned on the sill with hands as she stuck her head out. "Hi Reks! Migelo! Guess what? Kiki woke up." Peering down at the group before her, she looked almost surprised as a blue reptile that was slightly hunched over, with long ears as well, and a white beard was standing next to Jack and Ramos.

Walking next to him was a boy a little younger than her with white-blond hair and pale blue eyes. He looked almost identical to Ramos, save for his skin being tanner and wearing what looked to be metal cropped vest with a blue brooch over his chest and black pants held up by a blue sash with steel boots. "That's wonderful. I can't wait to meet her when she is well enough to be outside." Migelo, at least that was who Kiki thought it was since it was the scaled one, responds with a gruff voice that she couldn't help but identify with their Uncle Jamie's Scottish accent.

"Is that her?" Reks asked as he pointed up to the window, drawing their attention to her. All Kiki could do was wave shyly, as she felt her cheeks begin to burn in embarrassment from being caught staring. She probably looked like mess.

"Kiki! This is Migelo and Reks. They came by when we had the.. Cookatrips, Cokatrid, how did you say it Ramos?" Jack asked, looking up at his older brother with blue eyes. "Cockatrice, Jack. Cockatrice." He answered simply with a small smile as he ruffled the young one's hair.

"We'll be down in a few moments, make your way inside Migelo. Ramos, can you get Ludwig to come in as well, it's time for lunch anyway." Sephra said from her spot next to Kiki, causing her to look surprised at the woman who snuck up next to her as she closed the window.

"Now here are those clothes I promised. Do you need me to help you put them on?" She asked as she gestured to the pile of clothes on the bed next to her. "No.. Thank you. I'll be fine." Kik said as she moved her legs to where he feet were gently being placed on the floor.

"Okay, I'll be outside the door if you need me."

Getting on the blue tank top was hard for Kiki to put on due to her having to use the sore muscles in her arms to get them through the arm holes. Yet, compared to getting on the black pants that caused her to bend over. Thus she strained the her lower back muscles and her abdomen. Surprisingly though, they resembled skinny jeans almost. Save for not having pockets.

The shoes were the easiest to put on since Kiki sat down. Pulling the on the dark brown leather boots that went up to her calf, Sephra came in to check on her. No doubt she had thought she had passed out from all the grunting she had down to get the pants on.

"Well don't you look spiffy. I'm glad I kept my old clothes." She said with a smile as she held a hand out for the brunette to grab. "You have good taste." Kiki responds while standing up on her two feet before her hands rested at her side. A laugh was shared between the two as they walked out of the room together.

"You can look through my old clothes after lunch. "Sephra says as the two began to descend the stairs. A loud growl cutting through the small pause between conversation. "I guess not eating for a long time makes you hungry." Kiki admitted with another laugh, a faint pink dusting her cheeks.

"Not to worry, I've heard the same growl from my own husband's stomach." With that the two were now standing within the living room with the rest of the males. A new face also greeted Kiki's sight.

He was as old as Sephra from the wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, as well as his gray speckled blond hair. His strong jaw was covered with a fine stubble of an on growing beard to be. His vest looked much like the one Jack wore, only larger and dusty most likely from the sand outside.

"Kiki!" Speaking of the little devil, the young boy came running at her. Petting his head she looked at Migelo, noting his white goatee. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Migelo. I'm Kiki."Kiki introduced herself while sticking her hand out for a shake, which he complied a little awkwardly. Maybe because he had claws. "A pleasure. You are far nicer than Ramos told you to be." He blurted out without realizing how she might react.

"Oh really now… What did you say you ungrateful butthead." She said glaring at the laughing Ramos who seemed unafraid of his sister's wrath. "Nothing that matters now ungraceful monkey."

"LET ME AT HIM!"

"Dear, you shouldn't run after him like that. You might bust a stitch."

"Yeah Kiki. With your lack of coordination, you'll trip over your own two feet and hurt yourself."

"Go Kiki!"

"Are they always like Jack?"

"Yup, usually Kiki trips by now. So you might have to catch her Reks."

"I didn't think getting a package of meat could be this exciting.."

"I have a feeling this is what the house will be like from now on."

"What did we sign up for Ludwig."

"Children."


End file.
